


Черепашье молоко

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Fake Science, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Space Turtle, Space nerds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: команда Вольтрона отвечает на сигнал бедствия, поданный непонятно кем и из очень странного места





	Черепашье молоко

**Author's Note:**

> **Для тех, кто зашел сюда с феста, ничего не зная про канон:** Вольтрон — гигантский человекоподобный робот, который собирается из пяти роботов-львов поменьше с цветовой маркировкой. Телепатически совместимые с львами пилоты называются паладинами. Нынешние паладины — группа земных подростков под предводительством молодого пилота, все они попали в космос случайно.  
>  Галра — злобные галактические империалисты, которыми командует бессмертный император Заркон.  
> Алтейцы — когда-то давно союзники, а потом злейшие враги галра. Были полностью уничтожены. Выжили только Аллура и Коран, и то только только потому, что 10 тыс. лет проспали в криокапсулах.  
> 

***

Пидж никогда не приходилось видеть ничего более необычного. А она, на секундочку, видела две черные дыры, поглощавшие огромную голубую звезду. Видела залежи гигантских взрывающихся кристаллов в космосе. Видела планеты, чьи горные хребты пронзали атмосферу. Видела четырех гигантских механических кошек, которые собирались в одного человекообразного робота!  
И все же огромная черепаха, плывущая по орбите вокруг скромной желтой звездочки раза в два поменьше солнца, даже в этом ряду чудес заняла особое место.  
— А’Туин, — пробормотал Ханк, завороженно разглядывая картину на экране мостика. — Мы назовем ее А’Туин.  
Пидж согласно закивала.  
Конечно, создание, которое они видели перед собой, напоминало земных черепах лишь отдаленно. Все его тело покрывал коричнево-золотистый продолговатый купол — что-то вроде панциря. С одной стороны из панциря высовывалась длинная шея, не просто морщинистая, но увешанная длинными сосульками (возможно, химическими отложениями?). Круглую шишку на конце шеи Пидж сочла головой — и оказалась права.  
Увеличив изображение с внешних камер Замка Львов, она могла даже смутно разобрать на этой голове круглый глаз, опушенный сталагмитами ресниц. Крестообразный зрачок в нем медленно пульсировал. Не то чтобы Пидж удивляли крестообразные зрачки: в конце концов, у Аллуры и Корана зрачки тоже странные, да и у земных животных чего только не бывает… Просто ей показалось, что глаз смотрит на нее — прямо через камеру и информационную панель — и смотрит, может быть, с юмором.  
— Ханк, дружище, я люблю тебя всем сердцем, но почему мы должны называть ее так, как тебе в голову взбрело? — Лэнс привычным жестом оперся локтем на плечо Ханка. — Вообще я ее первый заметил, мне и имя предлагать.  
— Как еще можно назвать гигантскую черепаху? — Широ едва заметно улыбнулся. — Ханк совершенно прав.  
— Ты понимаешь этих нердов? — Лэнс посмотрел на Кита.  
Кит покачал головой.  
Ханк облапил их обоих.  
— Та-ак, парни, вам повезло, что у вас есть я и моя эйдетическая память! Сегодня же вечером начну вам пересказывать все книжки про…  
Самым интересным в этой черепахе было, конечно, то, что на верхушке панциря. Пидж знала, что даже у земных черепах панцирь частенько зарастает мхом, в котором иногда заводится собственная экосистема. Но тут…  
Над панцирем вздымалась дымчатая шапка кислородно-азотной атмосферы, которая удерживалась непонятно как — сама черепаха, похоже, не дышала, потому что атмосфера не обволакивала голову… или ее органы дыхания находились в панцире. По поверхности шапки, словно нефтяные разводы по мыльному пузырю, плыли белые облака. В разрывы между облаков проглядывала голубая вода, коричневая — в цвет панциря — поверхность с зелено-голубыми пятнами на ней, скорее всего, лесами.  
Если бы местные океаны сливались по панцирю черепахи водопадом, Пидж правда поверила бы в то, что книги, написанные на Земле, продолжают жить где-то в космосе.  
Но ничего подобного: наоборот, панцирь черепахи был чуть вогнут в центре, словно седло, и в нем-то и размещалась вся эта биосфера. Или то, что выглядело биосферой издалека.  
— При том, что все мы всегда наслаждаемся рассказами Ханка, — Аллура говорила чрезвычайно дипломатично, — на сегодняшний вечер у нас другие планы. Сигнал бедствия. Коран, ты что-нибудь знаешь о зверях такого рода? Они правда что-то вроде бальмер?  
— Боюсь, принцесса, я впервые вижу такое, — Коран покачал головой. — И ни о чем подобном никогда не слышал. Я уже сверился с базой данных, но там тоже ничего… Номер пять, а у тебя есть какие-нибудь данные?  
Пидж моргнула, виновато отвлекаясь от самого грандиозного зверя, которого ей только приходилось видеть — веблум не в счет, потому что сама она никогда не видела веблума, только слышала весьма эмоциональный пересказ Ханка. Бальмера тоже не в счет, потому что бальмера ничуть не походила на животное. Планета себе и планета, ни за что не догадаешься, что живая.  
— Вообще не пойму, — виновато ответила она Корану. — Одно ясно — флота галра тут нет. Ни на орбите, ни рядом. Во всей звездной системе не наблюдается следов галра. Может даже, во всем ближайшем секторе этой галактики, но тут надо больше времени на проверку.  
— Тогда почему они позвали нас? — нахмурился Кит.  
— Они не звали конкретно нас, — пояснил Коран. — Это очень старый код, он использовался еще даже до того, как алтейцы вышли в космос. Приняв такой сигнал, все разумные расы знали, что с кем-то беда. Планеты, которые связаны с Альянсом Вольтрона или хотя бы слышали о нем, используют совсем другой сигнал, разработанный на основе кода, принятого у галра.  
— Надо же, — удивился Лэнс. — Так вы, ребята, не старейшая раса в космосе? А я думал…  
— Разумеется, нет! — Коран покачал головой. — Нет, и мы, и галра считались зеленой порослью по космическим меркам даже к началу войны… — он вздохнул. — Грустно думать о том, куда делись все старшие расы.  
— Сигнал бедствия, — Широ вернул их к действительности. — Значит, он исходит с поверхности… с панциря?  
— По крайней мере, от черепахи, — Пидж пожала плечами. — Слушайте, я не знаю, как на ней держится эта… шапка, но первым делом нужно проверить, правда ли она то, чем кажется.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, правда ли это биосфера? — пальцы Ханка уже летали по его собственной голографической панели. — Практически уверен, что да! Причем более-менее земного типа.  
— Выделение метана? — догадалась Пидж.  
— Угу. Метана тут как в Индии.  
— Это может быть от самой черепахи…  
— Ха, любые выбросы биогазов тянулись бы за ней шлейфом…  
— Ханк, ты только что упомянул космический метеоризм? — уточнил Лэнс с нездоровым весельем. — Ме-те-о-ризм, ха, классная шутка!  
— Да, смешно, — Ханк ухмыльнулся, Пидж еле удержалась от фэйспалма. Мальчишки! — У Бальмеры, кстати, были газы, мы с Кораном так и определяли, живая она или нет… Но Бальмера дышала собственной атмосферой, она вообще-то находится в симбиозе с живущими в пещерах организмами, которые эту атмосферу вырабатывают… Про черепаху ничего наверняка сказать нельзя, но что-то живое вполне может водиться в этом ее седле! И, наверное, это живое послало сигнал.  
— То есть нам необходимо слетать на разведку? — уточнил Широ. — Ханк, Пидж, думаю, это по вашей части. Лэнс будет охранять вас сверху, наблюдая с орбиты. Мы с Китом останемся на корабле на случай, если галра все-таки прилетят.  
— Есть, сэр, — Пидж шутовски отдала честь.  
Она обожала миссии, на которые их посылали только вдвоем с Ханком: тогда Широ не дергал их, чтобы поторапливались, Лэнс не ныл, что ему скучно, а Кит не портил веселье вечной паранойей.  
— Квизнак, придется захватить с собой романчик поинтереснее, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Эти двое небось там сутки будут копаться… Принцесса, ты говорила, что у тебя есть продолжение…  
— Есть, есть! — Аллура оборвала его так торопливо, как будто испугалась, что Лэнс озвучит название во всеуслышание.  
— Никаких романов, будь настороже, — устало произнес Широ. — А вы, ребята, постарайтесь побыстрее. Я понимаю, что космическая черепаха интересует вас с научной точки зрения, но если кто-то послал сигнал бедствия, лучше нам разобраться в проблеме не откладывая.  
— Угу, понял, — со вздохом сказал Ханк.  
Пидж встретилась глазами с его скорбным взглядом. «Зануды», — проговорила она одними губами. Ханк согласно закатил глаза.

***

У Пидж руки чесались приземлиться прямо в седловину с водой и потенциальной жизнью земного типа, но настоящий исследователь никогда так не поступает. Настоящий исследователь всегда старается получить как можно больше данных путем визуального осмотра, лучше дистанционного. Поэтому они сперва облетели черепаху кругом и даже залезли ей под брюхо.  
Глаз черепахи превосходил Вольтрона размерами во много раз. Зеленая львица, летевшая над его выпуклой поверхностью, казалась не больше чайки над озером. Темный силуэт отражался в толстой, полупрозрачной склере, потом исчез над черным омутом зрачка. Почти наверняка черепаха их не видела, как человек не видит танцующую у лица пылинку.  
Вместе с желтым львом они покрутились возле морды черепахи.  
— Не знаю, чем она питается, но точно не обломками планет, как веблум, — сообщил Ханк. — У веблума ротовой аппарат совсем другой.  
Пидж поверила ему на слово.  
Ротовой аппарат черепахи больше напоминал рот синего кита: узкая полоса пористой «цедилки» между верхней и нижней челюстью. Если бы это в самом деле был китовый ус, корсетами и зонтиками можно было бы завалить всю Солнечную систему.  
Ног у черепахи тоже не обнаружилось: вместо брюха колыхалась прозрачная перламутровая поверхность, покрытая волнообразными выростами, каждый с небольшой астероид размером.  
— Они генерируют какое-то поле, какое — не пойму, — сказал Ханк. — Лучше не приближаться.  
Конечно, после этого они с Зеленой не удержались и заложили несколько петель у самой поверхности «брюха» — то есть у самой поверхности по космическим меркам, на самом деле от кожи черепахи их отделяло несколько километров. Поле это Зеленая тоже засекла в лучшем виде, но проанализировать Пидж его не смогла.  
— Подозреваю, это и есть то самое, что удерживает атмосферу, — сказала она. — Интересно, чем черепаха его генерирует? Это ведь не просто гравитация… Или это какой-то вид гравитации… Может, если разберемся, то и гравитацию наконец поймем!  
— Наши Львы и Замок оборудованы антигравом.  
— Да, но алтейцы определяют ее как «магию». Это ничего на самом деле не объясняет. Ух как меня раздражает эта их алхимия!  
— А уж как меня раздражает, — согласился Ханк. — Но все-таки не приближайся так сильно, а? Я уже как-то привык, что в этой команде хоть кто-то смеется моим шуткам про элементарные частицы.  
— Да, про квант и электрон в баре у Планка* было реально смешно, — согласилась Пидж рассеянно, отводя Зеленую подальше от черепахи.  
Лэнс застонал в голос по громкой связи.  
— Ребят, может, бросите флиртовать и займетесь делом? Мне скучно.  
— Ты нелогичен, — указала ему Пидж. — Если бы ты в самом деле думал, что мы флиртуем, тебе бы было интересно.  
— Угу, — согласился Ханк, — он бы притащил попкорн. А так просто дуется, что Аллура ему не дала продолжение «Кровь и слезы».  
— Она дала! — не согласился Лэнс. — Я просто не успел прогнать его через переводчик. Пи-идж, если я почитаю тебе вслух, ты поможешь мне с алтейским?  
Пидж подумала, что лучше бы Лэнс взял с собой ведро с попкорном.

***

Когда ныряешь в атмосферу планеты, ее поверхность всегда загибается под тобой огромным куполом, края которого теряются в дымке. Внутренняя поверхность Черепахи раскинулась огромной-преогромной чашей; Пидж знала, что общая ее площадь — примерно с Евразию без Индокитая.  
Никаких построек, дорог, полей — ничего такого не видно. Пятна лесов разбросаны по шкуре черепахи совершенно хаотично, иногда вверх поднимаются складки гор — скорее даже невысоких холмов, без снега на вершинах. Самые высокие горы окаймляют седловину, и вот они выше любого Эвереста; их пики скованы ледником, который образует сплошную стену.  
Если не считать этого льда, суши и воды примерно поровну, и сама эта вода — пятна озер и длинные узкие ленты рек. Только в центре седловины, там, где поверхность опущена сильнее всего, огромной голубой каплей покоится самое настоящее море — только поверхность его гладкая, словно у пруда.  
Когда они пролетали прямо над ним, Пидж показалось, что она увидела что-то внизу, под поверхностью.  
— Ханк, посмотри, упорядоченная структура! Не поможешь просканировать?  
Глубина была приличной — несколько километров. Самые лучшие сканеры стояли на Зеленой, но Пидж и Ханк давно уже понемногу переоборудовали Желтого льва, и теперь его датчики вполне составляли ей конкуренцию. Другое дело, что, в отличие от его пилота, самого Желтого не слишком интересовали всякие диковины. Но он всегда был рад помочь товарищам, так что тоже не возражал сделать несколько кругов над озером.  
Глубина, рябь на воде и подводная флора откровенно мешали, но скоро Пидж и Ханк сумели получить довольно четкие фотографии затонувшего города. Или лабиринта. На земные города, ни с концентрической, ни с прямоугольной планировкой он не походил; не походил даже на террасы Майя. Квадраты улиц будто вкладывались друг в друга.  
— Ну и ну, — присвистнул Ханк. — Как думаешь, сколько ему лет?  
— По фотографиям не скажешь, нужен углеродный анализ.  
— Только не вздумай нырять, твоя львица плохо для этого приспособлена!  
Пидж закатила глаза: опять Ханк ее опекает.  
— Твой лев тоже.  
— Вот я и думаю: может, Лэнса с орбиты позовем?  
Лэнс как почувствовал, что говорят о нем — хотя почему как, возможно, Зеленая и Желтый что-то передали Синей — потому что немедленно вызвал Пидж:  
— Что-то интересное? Мне спуститься?  
— Нет, оставайся пока на месте, — решила Пидж после некоторого колебания. Даже на снимках город выглядел разрушенным почти до фундамента. Она сильно сомневалась, что экскурсия к нему что-то прояснит, а времени займет много. — Тут затопленный город, или что-то вроде. Может, какая-то база… Очень древняя. На всей остальной планете построек нет.  
— Местная Атлантида! Круто! Как думаете, сигнал подают оттуда? Именно поэтому он такой старый? Какая-то автоматика… Или выжившие в бункере!  
— Не знаю… — неуверенно произнес Ханк. — Судя по тому, что мы расшифровали, сигнал исходит от всей черепахи сразу… я не могу вот так просто определить конкретную точку.  
— Может, вода распространяет? — предложил Лэнс. — Или черепаха проглотила передатчик…  
— Как вода может распространять… — довольно резко начала Пидж, но Ханк перебил ее.  
— Все может быть. Я думаю, Пидж права, что к городу соваться пока не стоит, а лучше осмотреть всю остальную планету. Если есть развалины в воде, могут быть и развалины где-то рядом с водой. Просто их не видно из-за деревьев.  
Желтый и Зеленая приземлились на берегу Срединного моря.  
Тут не было отливов и приливов, не было пляжа, но от моря дул легкий ветер. Высокие растения, похожие на акации, подступали почти к самой кромке воды. Их кроны покрывал зеленый и желтый пух — будто ранней осенью.  
— Судя по спектральному излучению, это не вода, а физраствор какой-то, — пробормотал Ханк. — Хотя, конечно, можно взять образец и проанализировать…  
— В смысле — физраствор?  
— Ну, водный раствор солей… Конечно, не такой, как используют на Земле в медицине, для переливания нам он не годится, но похоже. Причем химический состав и озер, и рек, и этого моря одинаковый.  
— Круто! — охнула Пидж. — Выходит, тут вода почему-то не опресняется в атмосфере? Может, тут вообще не бывает дождей?  
— Но облака-то есть.  
Еще их обоих поразила тишина. Блестящие неподвижные воды уходили к самому горизонту, облака бросали на них пятнистые тени. Тишина. Ни птиц, ни зверей… совершенно бесшумный лес. Если лес вообще.  
— Тут есть хоть какие-то животные? — спросила Пидж, опускаясь на одно колено в невысокую голубовато-зеленую траву. Каждая травинка на конце расчетверялась и получалась такая же метелочка, как и у гигантских деревьев. Почти что укроп.  
Она искала насекомых или мелких зверьков, занимающих нижний трофический уровень. Вроде бы нашла: сухую складчатую землю между травинок покрывали крошечные сиреневые катышки, которые раскатились в разные стороны, стоило Пидж поднести к ним палец.  
Отлично, значит, почти наверняка есть и те, кто питается этими малышами. И те, кто питается теми, кто питается этим малышами. Какая бы катастрофа ни потопила тот город, всю жизнь на планете она не стерла.  
— Сканирую радиационный фон, — пробормотал Ханк, проворачиваясь на месте, подняв раструб многоформатного сканера. — В УКВ все глухо… А вот если судить по тепловым сигнатурам, живности в лесу полно. Но никаких источников энергии, даже на уровне костра. По крайней мере, рядом с нами. Похоже, потонула здесь вся цивилизация.  
— Или они как олкари. Развили биотехнологии до невероятного уровня.  
— Все может быть… — как и раньше, согласился Ханк, но в голосе его звучало сомнение.  
Пидж вздохнула. Да уж, шансы найти вторых таких же классных инопланетян, как олкари, стремились к нулю.  
Она вытащила из поясного кармана маленькую колбу и попыталась собрать туда несколько этих шариков: интересно проанализировать потом, что это такое — растения? Животные? Черепашья перхоть?  
Шарики словно почуяли опасность и в колбу не загонялись.  
— Эй, — сказал вдруг над ней голос Ханка. — Мы пришли с миром! Мы вовсе не собираемся вас обижать!  
Пидж вскочила и обернулась.  
На опушке леса под сенью акаций из травы выглядывали местные жители — целая стая. Они напоминали неуклюжих мартышек, словно собранных из бледно-зеленых палок, приделанных к плоским туловищам: сутулые спины, постоянно согнутые колени. На треугольных мордах красовались два широко разнесенных глаза, тоже с крестообразными зрачками, как у черепахи, и уши-трубочки.  
Милыми они не выглядели, но и опасными не казались.  
Вот только в тонких ручонках большинство сжимало оружие: копья с длинными наконечниками, мечи с клинками на обеих концах рукояти. Судя по виду, оружие было сделано не из металла, а из чего-то типа кости — оно не блестело на солнце. Но зазубренные края доверия не внушали.  
На одной планете они уже сталкивались с костью такой твердой, что резала паладинские доспехи.  
— Мы прилетели вам помочь! — поддержала Пидж Ханка, тоже выпрямляясь. — Это вы послали сигнал бедствия?  
Человечек с копьем, стоявший к ним ближе всех — Пидж решила, что это вождь — выкрикнул что-то.  
Перевод стал понятен с легким запозданием, как всегда при первом знакомстве с новой расой:  
— Милости! Бедствия! Великие бедствия! Звери в небесах! Конец света грядет!  
— Эм… — Пидж посмотрела на их львов, Зеленую и Желтого, замерших на берегу в типичных кошачьих позах. — Эти звери, что ли?  
Местные жители попадали ниц, обронив свои костяные орудия.  
— Пощадите! — пискнул кто-то.  
Пидж не знала, что и думать.  
— Может, таки вызвать Лэнса? — неуверенно спросил Ханк. — Он с такими вроде нормально общается…  
— Если флиртовать не начнет, — вздохнула Пидж.  
Наверное, Ханк был прав. Наверное, Лэнс бы справился лучше — ему любые инопланетяне обычно доверяли, особенно не слишком гуманоидные, потому что на негуманоидных он не пытался оттачивать несуществующее мастерство донжуана. Но если местных так напугало приземление двух львов, зачем пугать их еще больше, сажая третьего?  
И кроме того, вызовешь Лэнса — и придется следить, чтобы он случайно чего-нибудь не наворотил. Например, не начал учить всех танцевать «макарену» или играть в покер. Да, лед это обычно разбивает, но Пидж казалось: сейчас не тот случай. Работать только с Ханком ей нравилось больше.  
Ханк почувствовал ее нежелание.  
— Ладно, давай погодим, — сказал он.  
— Мы пришли с миром! — повторила с нажимом Пидж. — Мы хотим помочь! Мы… э-э-э… спустились со звезд, мы помогаем всем, кто в беде. Что именно вам угрожает? Почему вы боитесь зверей в небесах?  
Один из инопланетян поднял лицо от земли. Его щеки и подбородок усеивали эти самые шарики, которые Пидж не удалось набрать в пробирку. Слизнув их длинным языком, он произнес:  
— Вы… можете убить зверей в небесах? Чтобы они не съели солнце?  
Пидж и Ханк переглянулись.  
«Типичный циклический миф, — прошептала Пидж одними губами. — Ложная тревога!» Ханк пожал плечами и округлил глаза: «Но сигнал бедствия-то настоящий. И уж очень сильно они боятся».  
— А можно поподробнее? — Ханк поднял руку, как в школе. — По-моему, нам надо поговорить с вашим вождем или шаманом, кто знает больше всего об этих зверях в небесах и о пожирании солнца. Можно это устроить, как вы думаете?  
Еще несколько аборигенов подняли лица от земли и начали переговариваться между собой, слишком быстро, чтобы переводчик успевал за ними.  
Пидж между тем вызвала Замок.  
— Вышли на контакт с местными. Они тут дерутся на копьях, так что вряд ли послали сигнал, но говорят о каком-то неминуемом бедствии с местным солнцем. Аллура, Коран, можете проверить, оно часом не на грани сверхновой?  
— Нет, стабильная желтая звезда, светить ей еще пару миллиардов лет, — жизнерадостно произнес голос Корана. — Конечно, для продвинутой цивилизации самое время задуматься, но если местные жители пока не достигли такого уровня, то вряд ли будут об этом беспокоиться. Даже если у них развитая магия, колдуны обычно не предвидят будущее настолько далеко.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — вздохнула Пидж. — Ну, мы пошли на встречу с шаманом.  
— Нужна моя помощь? — врезался голос Кита.  
— Они нам по колено, как-нибудь справимся.  
— Тебе или Ханку по колено? Потому что это разные уровни опасности.  
— Мне! — рявкнула Пидж. — Ты с Лэнсом переобщался, что ли?  
— Просто будьте осторожны, — примирительно заметил Широ. — И постарайтесь, чтобы огневая поддержка не потребовалась. Мне не нравится, когда нам приходится отстреливаться от тех, кому мы прилетели помогать.  
— А уж мне-то как не нравится, — пробормотал Ханк. — Почему бы не выяснять все свои проблемы на кулинарных конкурсах? Галра бы сразу проиграли, и все. Они отвратно готовят.  
Даже Кит не удержал смешок.  
— А ты бы обрел мировое господство и никаких проблем, — подхватила Пидж. — Я могла бы быть твоим Сумасшедшим Ученым.  
—...и мы бы разрабатывали новые рецепты печенек! — закончил Ханк. — Ради укрепления нашей власти!  
— Ребят, за работу, — вздохнул Широ.  
И они пошли работать. То есть — вслед за аборигенами, которые недоверчиво вели их вглубь акациевых зарослей.

***

Дорога в селение местных жителей заняла почти что час: все-таки ходили их маленькие ножки небыстро. Из полупрозрачных зарослей акаций аборигены вывели Ханка и Пидж в густой лес, где деревья с широкими пушистыми ветками больше напоминали ели. Под ногами зазмеились ручейки — совсем крошечные, будто это сочилась перенасыщенная почва. Но земля не пружинила от их шагов и, насколько Пидж могла судить, оставалась сухой. Присмотревшись, Пидж поняла: вода капала с кончиков хвои, как будто недавно прошел дождь.  
Чем дальше от моря, тем громаднее становились «ели». Широкую поляну, на которой процессия остановилась, целиком укрывал нижний ярус одного такого древесного гиганта. Сюда бы влез и человеческий дом в четыре-пять этажей, а маленькие круглые хижины местного народца чувствовали себя совсем вольготно.  
И все-таки первая мысль Пидж была не «ого, лесной великан!». Первая мысль была: «игрушечное дерево». Почему игрушечное, дошло только через минуту или две: корни. У дерева такого размера корневая система обязательно должна выглядывать из земли, как предгорья. Эта же елка торчала себе из почвы, словно гриб. И все остальные елки тоже.  
С кончиков огромных ветвей вниз постоянно летели капли, сливаясь в узкие прерывистые струйки и образуя на земле петлю ручейка пошире — не крепостной ров, но четкая граница поселения. Ручеек убегал вниз по едва заметному склону и, видно, вливался более широкий ручей, который они перешагнули на пути сюда, а тот, в свою очередь, тек к центральному морю.  
— Они похожи на бальмерцев, да? — прошептал Ханк, восхищенно разглядывая огромное дерево и хижины у его подножия. — На первый взгляд примитивное, но на самом деле мудрое племя, живущее в гармонии и телепатическом контакте со своей планетой…  
— Не думаю, что они особенно мудрые, — заметила Пидж.  
Аборигены, которые вели их сюда, всю дорогу зыркали друг на друга, а дойдя до селения, подрались. То есть двое из них подрались, а тот, которого Пидж считала вождем, кинулся их разнимать — и ему тоже досталось. Пидж почему-то вспомнила гремлинов или злобных брауни, которых показывают в фильмах и всегда заставляют общаться неразборчивой визгливой скороговоркой.  
— Звери с неба! Звери с неба! — вопил один из их провожатых. — Настали последние времена!  
Кто-то горестно заголосил, из хижин выбежали несколько аборигенов, одетых немного иначе, но тоже в набедренные повязки. Некоторые держали на руках существ, похожих на собачек. Сначала Пидж подумала, что это домашние животные, но потом заметила, что некоторые из этих «собачек» сидят в корзинах за спиной аборигенов, и поняла, что скорее всего видит детенышей. Просто дети тут покрыты шерстью, а взрослые — нет. Дети голосили тоже, истерично, на грани ультразвука.  
Такого воя и визга Пидж не слышала, даже когда Лэнс гонялся за Китом по всему кораблю, вопя, что тот испортил его любимую маску для лица.  
— Тихо! — голос, который прервал этот кавардак, был ниже и мощнее всех остальных. — Молчать, дети сухих подземелий! Прокляну к Суук-Прию нахер!  
Абориген, который вышел из центральной хижины, украшенной черепом какого-то животного со свинью размером (наверное, ужасающий хищник в здешних лесах), показался Пидж под стать своему голосу — очень высоким и массивным по местным меркам. Может быть, он считался толстяком, может быть, атлетом. На треугольной голове богатыря красовался головной убор из черепа, украшенного травой.  
Аборигена с черепом уважали: вопли немедленно заглохли, детей утащили обратно в хижины. Пидж решила, что он, скорее всего, шаман.  
— О пришельцы с неба! — воскликнул шаман, воздевая руки. — Вы пришли сообщить нам о последних временах?  
— Мы пришли помочь! — воскликнула Пидж, уже слегка раздраженно.  
— Т-ш-ш, — Ханк положил ей руку на плечо. И сказал гораздо более дружелюбным тоном. — Мы правда пришли помочь. Мы… ну, это наша работа, что ли. Мы летаем по небу и помогаем тем, кто в нас нуждается.  
Шаман завертел головой странным жестом, как будто голова была у него приделана на шарнирах.  
— О, мой народ! — воскликнул он. — Возрадуемся! Нас посетили добрые духи!  
— Но они прилетели на зверях с неба! — пискнул кто-то.  
— Как выглядели эти звери? — спросил шаман. — Были ли они так велики, что закрывали всю Матерь? Пожирали ли они куски солнца?  
— Нет, они стоят на берегу, не двигаются, как идолы, и вроде бы ничего не едят! — доложил другой абориген. Судя по синякам и кровоподтекам, именно тот, кто участвовал в драке. Его противника нигде не было видно.  
— Ну значит, это не те звери! Если бы те звери прилетели, уже не о чем было бы говорить!  
Потом шаман посмотрел на Пидж и Ханка и спросил до странности деловым тоном:  
— Я правильно понимаю, что добрые духи предлагают прогнать злых зверей, когда они появятся?  
— Э… м-м… в разумных пределах, — замялся Ханк. — Мы даже не знаем, что это за звери, когда они прилетят и чего хотят!  
— Прилетят скоро, сожрут солнце, — пожал плечами абориген. — Матерь говорит нам об этом. Пойдемте, я покажу.  
И он сделал приглашающий жест, маня Ханка и Пидж за собой в центральную хижину.  
— Не думаю, что я влезу, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил Ханк.  
— Если встану на карачки, голова и плечи должны пройти, — решила Пидж. — Тут широкий вход. А ты охраняй мой зад.  
Ханк хихикнул.  
— Есть охранять твой зад!  
Ползать на четвереньках — вообще занятие малоприятное, а когда это приходится делать на глазах у, возможно, враждебно настроенных аборигенов, — оно становится еще хуже. И все же Пидж героически сунула голову и плечи в самое большое строение, оставив тылы под защитой Ханка.  
Как она подозревала, это оказалось что-то вроде храма.  
В центре в углублении курился очаг с ароматическими травами, костяная жаровня над ним пустовала. Вокруг же, на опорах по круглым стенам хижины были развешаны тканые панно со сложными многофигурными рисунками. Когда Пидж попыталась их рассмотреть получше, у нее даже чуть-чуть поплыло зрение: рисунки переходили один в другой так искусно, что стоило взгляду зацепиться, как уже не получалось оторваться. Пидж слабо разбиралась в искусстве, но даже она узнала работу настоящего мастера.  
Правда, сами сюжеты заинтересовали ее куда сильнее.  
Пидж увидела умирающее солнце. Увидела ломающиеся у основания деревья, увидела города, оборачивающиеся в руины. увидела космическую черепаху — да-да, черепаху, изображенную с седловиной и горами, будто рисующий смотрел со стороны. Правда, вместо брюха с невнятными ложноножками художник выткал у этой черепахи ласты, отчего она еще больше стала похожа на земных.  
— Что это? — спросила Пидж, показывая пальцем.  
— Это Матерь, — удивился шаман. — Вы разве не знаете? Вы же прилетели со звезд, вы должны были ее видеть.  
Судя по его тону, он начинал раздумывать, не самозванка ли Пидж.  
— Нет, мы-то видели! Но мы думали, вы не знаете, как она выглядит! Вы-то живете внутри… в смысле, на панцире! Вы что, можете как-то выбраться… ну, на внешний панцирь? По ту сторону больших гор?  
— Нет, ни один великий герой не сумел преодолеть Ледяную Стену и вернуться, — покачал головой шаман. — Мы не духи с неба, мы не умеем творить чудеса. Матерь рассказала нам, как она выглядит. Она снится каждому ребенку и рассказывает.  
Да-а, подумала Пидж, может быть, Ханк и прав. Может быть, этот маленький народец действительно похож на бальмерцев. Или это какой-то закон эволюции, что любой этнос, живущий на разумной и живой планете, обязательно разовьет телепатические способности и войдет с этой планетой в контакт?..  
Погодите-ка!  
А что если сверхъестественные способности вообще развиваются у видов только так? Надо будет спросить у Аллуры и Корана, не была ли Алтея живой… Нет, нет, они бы сказали. Чушь.  
— И последнее время, — уточнила Пидж, — сны говорят вам, что прилетят небесные звери и съедят солнце?  
Абориген с черепом молча указал ей на один из гобеленов, состоящий из трех панелей.  
На первой была изображена черепаха — Матерь — на панцире которой росли деревья и скакали маленькие существа. Сверху светило солнце. На следующем панно сверху и снизу к центральной черепахе подлетали две другие. На третьем панно все три черепахи были нарисованы сбоку, и ни на одной из них на панцире ничего не было. Солнца тоже не было.  
— Прилетят небесные звери, родичи Матери, съедят солнце, и мы погибнем, — горько произнес абориген-с-черепом. — Так они накажут нашу Матерь за то, что она не стала женой Суук-Прия, владыки вселенной, и не родила ему тысячу могучих сыновей, как он хотел!  
Пидж открыла рот, собираясь сказать, что владыку вселенной зовут Заркон, что он злодей еще тот, но вряд ли собирается жениться на гигантской черепахе возрастом несколько миллионов, а то и миллиардов лет, — и закрыла его. Скорее всего, вождь просто излагал обычную местную легенду, не имеющую ничего общего с действительностью. Людям свойственно как-то объяснять непонятные им события, особенно если эти события угрожают им гибелью.  
Черепаха летает по орбите вокруг этой звезды гораздо дольше, чем десять тысяч лет. Маловероятно, что Заркон на самом деле в ней зачем-то заинтересован и пошлет своих робозверей ее наказать. Хотя...  
Тут в шлеме Пидж зазвучал голос Лэнса:  
— Ребят, извините, что прерываю вашу крутую дипломатическую миссию… Но вам надо это видеть.

***

Это действительно надо было видеть.  
Что там черные дыры, пожирающие голубую звезду. Что там раскалывающийся на части Таужир. Что там Заркон, чуть ли не голыми руками мотающий Красного льва, как медоед гадюку!  
Черепахи были великолепны.  
Три этих величественных создания плыли по краю звездной системы, все — разноцветные, все — в несколько раз больше той, на которой Пидж и Ханк только что побывали. Передняя сияла, как изумруд, задняя — как сапфир, та, что в центре, переливалась всеми цветами радуги.  
Ни у одной из них не было «седла». Вместо этого у каждой на панцире вырастали удивительные конструкции, одна другой прекраснее. У переливающейся — словно гигантская абстрактная структура из чешуйчатых спиралей, у голубой — кристаллические башни-копья, ощетиненные в разные стороны, у зеленой — гладкие волнообразные наросты. Каждую черепаху окутывал пышный светящийся шлейф, похожий на хвост кометы.  
Они как бы ныряли сквозь звездную систему перпендикулярно ее плоскости, между орбитами «их» черепахи и следующей за ней планеты. Пидж ничуть не сомневалась, что гостьи точно знают о присутствии хозяйки, пусть даже на таком расстоянии для человеческого глаза она казалась еле заметной точкой в отдалении.  
— Это они должны сожрать солнце? — спросил Ханк по внутренней связи. — Что-то не похоже.  
— Да по-моему, они на это солнце даже внимания не обращают, — заметил Лэнс, появляясь на соседнем экране бок о бок с Ханком. — Чем они вообще питаются, вы поняли?  
— Рабочая гипотеза — космическая пыль, — рассеянно ответила Пидж.  
Она смотрела на этих трех черепах, медленно пересекающих систему, и все ей казалось, что она упускает нечто… нечто очень важное.  
— Как ты их вообще засек? — спросил тем временем Ханк у Лэнса.  
— Ну, необычные какие-то энергетические финтифлюхи появились на радаре… Я и решил отлететь проверить…  
— Замок, между прочим, тоже засекает эти «энергетические финтифлюхи», — вклинился голос Кита в разговор. — И гораздо больше, чем три.  
На радаре Зеленой появился Красный лев — он летел от Замка в их направлении.  
— Эй, а ты что тут делаешь? — ревниво спросил Лэнс. — Это наша миссия, сами разберемся!  
— Если эти трое решат по правде полакомиться местным солнышком, вряд ли мы много тут сможем сделать, — возразил Ханк. — Но я не думаю. Все-таки по сравнению со звездой они маловаты…  
— Поэтому я и лечу проверить, — бросил Кит. — Говорю же, энергетических сигнатур больше! Коран говорит, сложно судить, но похоже, несколько тысяч. Просто они пока далеко.  
— Я и сам мог… — начал Лэнс.  
— Красный быстрее всех, — коротко ответил Кит, и вот уже его лев промелькнул в зоне прямой видимости и промчался мимо, туда, откуда летели черепахи.  
— У меня нехорошее предчувствие, — сказал Ханк. — Пидж, давай вернемся, проверим, все ли с нашей в порядке?  
— Возвращайтесь, а я тут посторожу, — согласился Лэнс. — Вдруг они что-нибудь выкинут еще. Может, навалятся на звезду всем скопом.  
Но черепахи ничего не выкидывали. Черепахи внешне неторопливо — а на самом деле очень быстро — уплывали прочь, в открытый космос. И совершенно игнорировали три металлические песчинки, которые зачем-то повисли рядом с ними.  
— Пидж, Ханк! — теперь на экране перед Пидж возникло взволнованное лицо Корана. — Сигнал бедствия стал сильнее!

***

Они еще раз облетели всю черепаху — хотя как следует осмотреть ее целиком в разумные сроки, конечно, не представлялось возможным. Покружили над седловиной. Черепаха по-прежнему следовала по своей орбите. Сигнал бедствия все еще звучал.  
Они так и не нашли никаких структур или антенн, которые могли бы его генерировать.  
Потом на связь опять вышел Кит.  
— Коран был прав, — сказал он без преамбул. — Тут много тысяч этих черепах. Самого разного размера. Есть детеныши не больше нашего Замка, есть гиганты вроде Юпитера.  
— Ух ты! — воскликнула Пидж. — Ты фотки, фотки сделал?  
— Да, чувак, покажи! — поддержал ее Ханк.  
— Это что, черепашья миграция, как в «Поисках Немо»? — оживился Лэнс. — У них тоже есть крутое космическое течение?  
— Не думаю, что в космосе бывают течения, — Кит нахмурился. — Пидж, Ханк? Ведь не бывают?  
— Тебе по-умному или по-простому? — спросил Ханк.  
— По-простому!  
— Тогда хрен знает! — ответила Пидж вместо Ханка.  
Между тем на экране перед ней наконец-то появились снимки, сделанные Китом.  
Это в самом деле напоминало миграцию морских черепах на Земле — только у каждой черепахи на панцире возвышалась абстрактная структура. Невероятно красиво.  
— Такими темпами основной состав будет здесь через недельку или около того, — сказал Кит. — Эти трое, судя по всему, авангард. А может, разведчики.  
— Или самые нетерпеливые, — предположил Ханк.  
— Похоже на конкурс модниц, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Что это на спинах, замороженный газ? Почему у нашей такой нет?  
— Да, скорее всего, — согласился Ханк. — Замороженный газ в космосе может принимать самые разные формы. А у тех черепах, которые подлетают ближе к солнцу, газ понемногу испаряется, получается эффект кометы. Мы это наблюдали. А у нашей такой нет, потому что…  
— Потому что это атмосфера, — закончила за него Пидж. — Если бы атмосфера, которую она удерживает вокруг своим странным типа гравитационным полем, замерзла бы, тоже получился бы вот такой красивый нарост…  
— Ух ты, — засмеялся Лэнс. — Небось, остальные черепахи считают ее очень странной! Может быть, даже стыдят и посмеиваются! Мол, у нас у всех такая красота, и одна ты каких-то паразитов вывела…  
— Точно! — ахнула Пидж. — Лэнс, я гений!  
— Эй! Если я навел тебя на мысль, так положено говорить мне, что я гений!  
— С чего бы это, моя же мысль? До меня дошло! Проблема не в том, что эти черепахи собираются сожрать солнце. Проблема в том, что они собираются увести нашу черепаху с собой! От ее звезды! Понимаете? Тогда газ на черепахе замерзнет, и все, кто живут на ней, погибнут. В этом-то и опасность. Поэтому и сигнал бедствия!  
— Черт, мы должны этому помешать, — обеспокоенно проговорил Ханк. — Целая цивилизация в опасности! Широ! — на экране немедленно появилось лицо Черного Паладина, уже в шлеме.  
— Я ведь слышу ваш разговор, — сказал он. — Молодцы, думаю, вы верно догадались, в чем проблема. Сейчас возьму Черного и присоединюсь. Мы сформируем Вольтрона и будет охранять черепаху…  
— Стойте! — резко произнес Лэнс. — Может, лучше эвакуировать аборигенов куда-нибудь?  
— С чего бы это лучше? — возразил Кит. — Мы же не знаем, сколько их там прячется по лесам. Могут даже в Замок не влезть.  
— Но ведь за черепахой прилетела ее семья! — Лэнс говорил почти с гневом. — Вы что, собираетесь взять меч и не пустить ее к ним? Вот так просто? Или будете кромсать ее родичей, когда они ее за собой позовут?  
— Слушай, речь идет о тысячах, может, миллионах разумных существ и черт знает скольких неразумных! Даже если мы эвакуируем аборигенов, что насчет животных? А насекомые? Их ты тоже эвакуируешь? — Кит явно тоже заводился. — Придется этой черепахе еще поскучать в одиночестве, раз уж завела на себе жизнь!  
Завела на себе жизнь...  
Пидж попросила Зеленую повернуть голову.  
Они все еще висели прямо над черепахой, которая так же медленно плыла по своей орбите вокруг звезды, не отклоняясь ни на йоту. С этого расстояния Пидж была видна и опущенная черепашья морда, и голубой туман атмосферы в седловине, и горы вокруг — будто бы заботливо поднятые, чтобы биосфера не скатилась с крутого панциря. И прозрачное море в центре, над которым плыли облака. Круглое, будто слезинка на ладони.  
Пидж вспомнила, как Ханк сказал, что на этой планете и воды-то нет, один физраствор. Действительно, откуда возьмется вода на черепахе? Разве ледяные астероиды о нее разобьются, и то вряд ли. Только если черепаха вырабатывает воду сама…  
Когда Пидж было лет пять, она прочла в детской энциклопедии, что у крови, слез и молока одна основа. И что эта основа соленая — напоминание о том, что мы все произошли от морских животных.  
И еще: местные жители называли черепаху Матерью. Она говорила с ними через сны.  
— Ребята, ребята, не спорьте! — крикнула Пидж. — Я… я поняла.  
— Что ты поняла? — спросил Лэнс. — Надеюсь, как эвакуировать местных, потому что...  
— Я поняла, кто послал сигнал! Сама черепаха.  
— В смысле? Не вижу у нее нужного оборудования, — а это уже Ханк.  
— Оборудования нет, но она же как-то излучает телепатические волны… почему и другие волны излучать не может? Именно поэтому мы и не смогли найти на ней источник сигнала. Понимаете, это не случайность! Черепаха оказалась у этой звезды нарочно! Она специально растопила газ, чтобы на ней мог кто-то жить. Думаю, и газ этот она как-то вырабатывает, по крайней мере, часть его… и воду тоже, я сама видела, как она капает из деревьев! Наша черепаха специально создала условия для жизни!  
— Но… зачем тогда сигнал тревоги? — немного удивленно спросил Кит. — Раз она сама хочет, чтобы на ней жили эти существа, ей просто надо остаться у этой звезды и не лететь никуда?  
— Может, она не может остаться? — спросил Ханк. — Может быть, ей инстинкты велят лететь? Как лососю на нерест?  
— Не думаю, — пробормотала Пидж. — Мне кажется, она умнее… Мне кажется, она хочет, чтобы мы помогли ей как-то по-другому. Если не поможем, она правда останется, так что местным жителям на самом деле ничего не угрожает. Но Лэнс прав. Она скучает по своим сородичам. Поэтому передавала всем тоскливые сны.  
— Хорошо, но как мы можем ей помочь? — спросил Широ. — Если об этих черепахах даже Коран ничего не знает…  
— Мы сделаем ей новое солнце! — выпалила Пидж.  
— Эй, Ханк, ее там аборигены по голове не стукнули? — уточнил Лэнс.  
— Не-ет, — задумчиво произнес Ханк, и никогда еще Пидж не любила его так сильно, как в этот момент. — Я думаю, Пидж дело говорит. Это возможно.

***

Что такое солнце?  
Сгусток горячего газа, в котором происходят разные ядерные реакции. В основном, реакции превращения водорода в гелий, плюс разные другие, которые определяют, например, спектр звезды. Но в целом идея довольно простая: большой-большой радиоактивный костер.  
Жалко, что львиная доля тепла от такого костра утекает в пространство, не совершая никакой полезной работы. Вдвойне жальче, что для того, чтобы он разгорелся, изначально нужно взять много-много вещества и сжать его до огромной плотности.  
Если взять маленькое солнце и подвесить его к черепахе ближе, его тепло будет равнозначно большому солнцу далеко от черепахи. Наверное. Если удастся обойтись без смертоносной радиации.  
Только вот это невозможно: нельзя зажечь искусственную звезду такого маленького размера, нельзя запустить ее на такую небольшую орбиту...  
Но… Пидж пилотировала гигантскую механическую львицу, которая повелевала ростом растений и дожидалась своего пилота десять тысяч лет. Неужели при этом раскладе во вселенной остается хоть что-то невозможное?  
— Мы можем переоборудовать силовой барьер в силовую ловушку и сжать водород до нужного объема, само по себе это не проблема, — Коран задумчиво подкрутил усы, рассматривая голографический чертеж, который вывели на основную палубу Ханк и Пидж. — Хотя кристаллы как источники энергии гораздо лучше и дешевле. Но за счет чего будет питаться сама ловушка?  
Они впятером обсуждали проект в лаборатории Ханка возле машинного отделения. Впятером — это Пидж, Ханк, Коран, Аллура и Широ. Кит и Лэнс куда-то улизнули: то ли нашли, как еще посоревноваться между собой, то ли целовались где-нибудь в углу. Пидж, честно говоря, считала вероятность и того, и того примерно пятидесятипроцентной.  
Чувствовалось, что Широ и Аллура тоже предпочли бы не присутствовать при техническом обсуждении, но оба, разумеется, считали это своим долгом.  
— За счет этого газа, конечно же, — Ханк пожал плечами. — Лет на миллиард хватит, а там, может, она к другой звезде прилетит.  
— А с радиацией что делать? — усомнилась Пидж. — Если мы окружим это солнце свинцовой оболочкой, оно ее просто расплавит… Или еще одну силовую ловушку? Я не представляю, как ее настроить, чтобы она улавливала вредную радиацию и пропускала инфракрасные лучи… То есть я сама это предложила, но… Ар-ргх! — она запустила руки в волосы и хорошенько их встрепала. — Можно, конечно, попробовать с гелием-три, но добывать его — сплошной геморрой!  
— А? Что? — ее вопль вывел Широ из ступора, и стало ясно, что он просто вежливо дремал, сидя в на кушетке в задней части лаборатории.  
Ханк укоризненно посмотрел на Пидж: «не будить Широ ни при каких обстоятельствах» было главным правилом в команде Вольтрона. Бедняге и так практически не доставалось сна.  
Пидж покаянно вздохнула, и взгляд Ханка смягчился.  
— Коран, а ты случаем не знаешь какой-нибудь способ быстро добыть много гелия-три? — спросил он. — С ним можно провести термоядерную реакцию почти без вредной радиации, только с протонной… От нее защититься раз плюнуть, расстояния и атмосферы должно хватить.  
— Гелия-три? — Коран потер подбородок. — Не припоминаю… А! Он, вроде, содержится в горных породах каменных планет, близких к звездам? Когда-то давно мы пользовались им, но добыча правда долгая и трудозатратная...  
— Если проблема только в радиации, то почему не построить эту вашу звезду как лампу? — поинтересовался их бравый лидер, прикрыв зевок ладонью.  
— В смысле? — не поняла Пидж.  
— Ну… — Широ помедлил, явно сомневаясь, лезть ли с техническим советом к экспертам. — Если сделать звезду двухслойной? Внутреннее ядро из водорода, внешняя оболочка — из разных газов… Которые поглотят все лишнее и пропустят все нелишнее.  
— Дофига настройки, — вздохнул Ханк. — Но может сработать. У нас вещь еще около недели, пока не прилетит основной косяк?  
Широ кивнул.  
— Кит сказал, что да.  
— Надо будет найти ближайший газовый гигант и пограбить его на предмет ресурсов. Водорода и всего остального. В этой системе, правда, ничего подходящего нет...  
— Нам ничто не мешает слетать до любой другой и привезти сколько угодно, — пожала плечами Пидж. — Газовые гиганты не редкость.  
— Если вы подготовите эту свою магнитную ловушку, и Коран подтвердит, что она безопасна, — твердо сказала Аллура, — тогда можно попробовать.  
Пидж пробормотала несколько слов себе под нос.  
— Что-что? — поинтересовался Коран.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы она думала, что мы ее бросили!  
Коран сразу понял и положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Ну значит, вы с Зеленой останетесь здесь и подождете нас.

***

Пидж не очень хотелось оставаться с Зеленой одной, когда все остальные паладины и Замок улетели прочь — она думала, что сразу вспомнит свои сутки на космической свалке и начнет нервничать. Но бросать черепаху хотелось еще меньше.  
Львица приземлилась в складках шеи Небесной Матери, у самой головы. Теперь они смотрели вперед — прямо туда, куда черепаха плыла — и почему-то Пидж было спокойно, но немного грустно. Хорошо было сидеть внутри одного чуда вселенной, верхом на другом, и видеть перед собой незнакомые звезды.  
Пидж всегда мечтала отправиться туда, где никто еще до нее не был, и увидеть такое, что никому даже в голову прийти не могло.  
И все-таки…  
— Неудивительно, что ты хочешь полететь дальше со своими родичами, — вздохнула Пидж. — Мотаться по кругу, да еще по довольно маленькому кругу для тебя… Год за годом, и так миллионы лет. Все для того, чтобы жили какие-то существа, которых ты даже не видишь. А твои родичи отращивают такую красоту себе на спинах и горя не знают…  
Что-то толкнулось в голову Пидж, ударило в сердце. Словно ощущение, сладкая боль, полузабытый сон. Сперва — радость юности, путешествие, открытие нового. Потом — забота и ласка, бесконечные, безусловные.  
Пидж вспомнила маму, подумала, как та скучает по ней сейчас, и задохнулась, спрятав лицо в ладони.  
И тогда Пидж увидела-вспомнила рушащийся город; другую звезду, больше и горячее, которая протягивала к черепахе свои протуберанцы; долгий, долгий путь между звезд, в одиночестве. И наконец — новый желтый свет. Одиночество кончилось.  
Накатило все вместе: тоска, спокойствие, сожаление, радость, гордость. Печаль, когда маленькие жизни уходят. Радость, когда они возникают. Больше, чем может вынести человек. Ровно столько, сколько он готов принять.  
Прозрачная влага, капающая с полых игл к подножию дерева.  
Черепаха хотела к своим, да. Но еще она не хотела терять то, что обрела.  
Пидж была права: если бы они не помогли, черепаха осталась бы, упустив единственный шанс встретиться с сородичами, может быть, за миллиарды лет. Но… они ведь помогут. Все будет хорошо!  
Зеленая подняла голову и издала беззвучный рев в подтверждение.  
Тут же, словно бы в ответ, прямо по курсу перед черепахой вспыхнула фиолетовая дыра портала.  
Первой из портала появился пылающий нестерпимым белым светом шар: разогретый высокотемпературный водород в магнитной ловушке. И только потом — эскортирующие его львы (Красный и Черный) и подталкивающий сзади носом алтейский корабль.  
— Для тех, кто любит погорячей! — весело проговорил голос Лэнса в шлеме. — Получите и распишитесь!  
Синий и Желтый львы летели следом за кораблем, конвоируя силовое поле побольше, в котором струилось и переливалось второе газовое облако — будущая внешняя оболочка искусственной звезды.  
— Да, теперь долгий и трудный процесс калибровки второго слоя… — озабоченно проговорил Ханк. — И еще нужно придумать, как вывести нашу звездочку на орбиту. Можно снять вспомогательные двигатели с…  
— По-моему, дальше наша помощь не нужна, — удивленно, но радостно перебила его Пидж.  
Она очень четко почувствовала: черепаха обрадовалась. Черепаха знала, что делать.  
Черепаха потянулась.  
Датчики Зеленой показали, как странное не-гравитационное поле выпустило протуберанец… нет, не так! Оно изменило форму пространства вокруг них, Пидж четко увидела это глазами своей львицы. Белоснежное водородное ядро вдруг сделалось золотистым, засияло мягче и чище, словно настоящее солнце — а потом по невидимому гравитационному желобу покатилось к черепахе и начало облет вокруг ее панциря.  
— Ну нифига себе! — прошептал Ханк с благоговением в голосе. — Она отрегулировала параметры поля сама! Пидж, проверь, тут же нет теперь вредной радиации, да?  
Пидж, которая как раз глядела на показания датчиков, кивнула, потом спохватилась и ответила вслух:  
— Точно, нет.  
— Так что, ей правда нужна была только космическая доставка? — разочарованно вопросил Лэнс. — Вызвала нас привезти ей водород, словно пиццу… А вторую туманность, выходит, зря тащили?  
— Ну, — философски заметил Ханк, — зато драться ни с кем не пришлось.  
Черепаха двинулась прочь, подальше от настоящей звезды, своего временного пристанища. Зеленая снялась с ее шеи, подлетела к остальным. Медленно-медленно черепаха развернула голову, обратившись к паладинам одним глазом. Потом этот глаз неторопливо моргнул, и на мгновение…  
Пидж не знала, произошло ли это только с ней или со всеми, но она как будто попала в объятия мамы — словно в самом-самом раннем детстве, когда лучше чувства и быть не могло. Только сильнее. Глубже. Как если бы твоей матерью был весь мир.  
Это длилось всего несколько секунд — но после них Пидж почувствовала себя как после долгого-долгого путешествия всей семьей на каникулах, с песнями в машине, с посиделками в кафе, с походами по музеям и планетариям...  
— Надо же… — тихо произнес Ханк.  
— Это не просто доставка, — согласился с ним Широ. — Даже если… даже когда мы победим Заркона, не знаю, сможет ли это сравниться… — он осекся.  
— Я… тоже не знаю, что сказать, — сдавленно произнес Кит.  
— Ты плачешь, что ли? — подозрительно спросил Лэнс. Судя по его голосу, он и сам всхлипывал.  
Кит не ответил.  
Пидж рыдала, не стесняясь.  
Слезы, молоко — одно и то же.  
— Эй, — сказал Ханк, — как насчет моих особенных печенек, когда вернемся на корабль? Я их сделаю в форме черепах. А потом мы можем немного полетать вдоль этой процессии, чтобы полюбоваться на них с обзорной палубы. Будет круто.  
— Ты лучший из людей, Ханк, — сказала Пидж.  
И, конечно, все с ней согласились.

____

* На английском игра слов: Plank bar — «постоянная Планка».


End file.
